


Hope For A Heart-less Void

by rogue0fvoid (TrashShipper)



Series: Void of Heart [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Issues, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashShipper/pseuds/rogue0fvoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde is pregnant with Dirk Strider's babies. Dirk is dating Jake English. Jake is jealous of Dirk's relationship with Roxy. Is this triangle headed for a doomed timeline, or an epic story of love, sex and atypical family dynamics? Featuring Baby Dave and Rose.</p><p>Check out my writing playlist at:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL55sMClVn94UuEzZYVMYWOADC2ENAorkL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Your name is Roxy Lalonde. You are 18 years old and a senior in high school. It is one week before graduation and you cannot wait to be done with high school and start college in the fall. It feels like that past few months have stretched on forever. The last two weeks feel like two years. You are sitting at your desk, daydreaming, when you realize that one of your friends is trying to chat with you.  You sigh.  You are not ready to have this conversation yet.  
  


timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: Hey Roxy, you there?  
TT: It feels like you’ve been avoiding me that past couple of weeks. Is something wrong?  
TG: hey drik.  
TG: *dirk  
TG: yeah, i… i have omsething to tell u. ive kind of been puttin it off because, holy shit, its kind of a big deal.  
TG: *something  
TT: Having second thoughts about moving back to New York for school in August? Did you decide to stay here after all?  
TG: no, its not taht.  
TG: im… FUCK! i think im PERGNANT.  
TG:*that  
TG:*pregnant  
TT: What? Are you saying what I think you’re saying?   
TG: im afraid i am. i mean, sort of   
TG: ur the dad…   
TG: you there?  
TG: dirk  
TG: diiiiiiirk  
TG: diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk  
TT: Sorry. I don’t know what to say.  
TT: I can’t believe this is happening.  
TT: Are you going to keep it?  
TG: i dunno. i have these plans. college and stuff, u know?   
TG: and i know that what hppeneded between us was… copmlitaced.  
TG: *heppened *complicated  
TG: *happened  
TT: Complicated is an understatement, at least from my perspective.  
TT: Listen, Rox, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.  
TT: Jake and I, we’re together now.  
TT: I didn’t know how to tell you what was going on. That night, after Jane’s birthday party, I was confused and trying to convince myself that I wasn’t…  
TG: that u werent what?  
TG: a sexy man besat *wonk*  
TG: *breast  
TG: lmao *beast  
TG: and what do u mean “together”?  
TT: It means together. I like dudes. Are you really this oblivious?   
TG: no. i guess i jsut needed to hear u say it. im not sure abuout the bby. espesh since ur sooo gay and mabye this is ur only chcnce to hve bobbies.  
TG: *babies  
TT: I swear we’ve had this conversation before. About us having babies, I mean. I stand by what I said then our kids would be two perfect little freaks of nature raised by people who’ve clearly got no business bringin’ up anybody.  
TG: two? whoa there. gettin ahaed of ourselves arent we?  
TG: why do you say tow?  
TG: *two  
TT: Roxy, when we had sex I didn’t even finish. So, you being pregnant right now is kind of mind-blowing. If you’re going to be pregnant, it’s obviously twins because I must have super sperm.  
TG: wow. just wow. it was that good, huh? it was p good 4 me. i think.  
TG: i dont really even rmembmeber what happened  
TG: *remember  
TT: It wasn’t you. I was testing myself and I failed, miserably. I’m sorry.  
TG: le sign///   
TG: i gtg

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

 

 

You cry yourself to sleep. You knew there was a chance this would happen. Well, not this specifically. But you knew that Dirk was probably gay. You maybe even knew that before he was willing to admit it to himself. You don’t understand why the hottest dudes are always not into chicks. Because you are smokin’ and you know it. And you were clearly drunk when you thought it would be a great idea to get him to sleep with you.

You understand on a certain level why he agreed to that. Of course now you are stuck trying to figure out where to go from here. You always joked about having Dirk’s babies, but now that this is really happening you’re not so sure. You have plans. College. Hopefully a fulfilling career in biology. Oh, biology - your first true love. How are you supposed to manage all of that now?

 

***********

 

Your name is Dirk Strider. You are going to be a father. You are not sure how you feel about that, especially because you are not sure how to tell your new boyfriend. You have only been dating for a month, but you have been bros for years. He is also friends with Roxy.  This shouldn’t be awkward, at all.  
  
Who are you kidding? This shit is bananas. You were pretty certain that you were gay and that is why you let Roxy convince you to have sex with her after your friend Jane’s birthday party on April 13th. Because while you know you are attracted to dudes, it’s 1995 and being gay is not exactly the most celebrated thing in the world.  You sort of wish that sleeping with Roxy would have “cured” you.

Instead, it further cemented your feelings that you are truly not a heterosexual. And now you are going to be a father. You are also supposed to be starting college at Texas Tech in August. You are almost certain that you are not going to learn much there that you don’t already know. You are a prodigy when it comes to math and robotics. You built your first robot before you started preschool.   
  
When you were 13, you were able to make a copy of your brain and program it into some hella cool anime shades. Unfortunately the shades never aged past age 13 and you eventually had to de-program them when they started causing problems. You sometimes wonder if the shades are responsible for Roxy’s romantic feelings towards you.  A few years ago the shades learned how to block you from reading their conversations and, knowing Roxy and your 13 year old self, you imagine some of those conversations were not exactly rated PG. You wonder if she realizes that she is actually probably in lust with your shades and not really with you.  
  


You decide to just get things over with where Jake is concerned. It’s only 9pm so you decide to call him.  
  


“Hello?”

“Hey, Jake. It’s Dirk,” you say.

“Haha, chap. Of course it’s you. No one else has this number. How’s it going?”

“It’s been better, to be honest. I have something really important I need to discuss with you. It’s about Roxy,” you tell him.

You are suddenly not sure you even want to tell Jake about this. You had crush on Jake for years before you finally got up the courage to ask him out. You weren’t even sure he was into you or that your feelings were even really romantic before things happened with Roxy. You have her to thank for making you realize what was going on in your own head and now you are torn thinking about how that night may rip apart what you were only just starting with Jake.

“Is everything okay with Roxy? I haven’t talked to her in weeks and Jane said she hasn’t heard much from her either.” Jake asks.

“She’s.. okay, I guess. Jake, Roxy is…” you pause, “Roxy is pregnant.”

“Whoa! Good golly, Strider! How did that even happen? I didn’t know she was seeing anyone.” he exclaims.

“She’s not. She wasn’t. Jake, she’s pregnant with my baby,” you whisper. You hold your breath waiting for his reaction.

“Your baby? Are you putting me on here, Dirk? Gee willikers, you are a hoot!” he laughs.

“I’m serious, Jake. Ugh, this is so hard. Okay, do you remember when I asked you out last month? I said that I had figured some things out recently and decided that I really did want to be with you. Well those ‘things’ were… girls. Roxy and I had sex after Jane’s party. I knew that she liked me and she is one of my best friends and I was confused about how I was feeling about you and whether I was gay or not. So, Roxy and I had a bit too much to drink and I let her take me to bed. It just felt… wrong. The whole experience made me realize that I knew what I really wanted. That was you, Jake. A few days later I asked you out.

Then, tonight, Roxy finally responded to my messages. She’s been avoiding me lately too and I was worried about her. She was acting weird and wouldn’t talk to me the past couple of weeks which was so unlike her. I really wanted to tell her about us and make sure that things between she and I were cleared up. Then she dropped this bomb on me. I called you right after I talked to her. Please say something because I am terrified of losing you, but I feel like I need to do the right thing by Roxy too. Even if you don’t love me anymore, I need to know that we can still be friends. I need you in my life. Especially now,” You say in a rush.  You are so afraid that Jake has hung up when you hear him sigh deeply.

“Oh. Oh Dirk, I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry I laughed before. I just never expected this,” Jake sighs, “So what’s your plan? Do you even know anything about babies?”

“I’m not really sure. Roxy hinted that she may not even keep it. College, life, all that. I don’t even know what to think. I never really thought about kids, and especially not at this point in my life. What kind of father would a guy like me make anyway? But it’s Roxy and she is my oldest friend, and the only friend that I had for a long time. I’m honestly afraid what will happen with her if I don’t stick around to help. Not that I wouldn’t do whatever is necessary even if it wasn’t her.”

“Yeah. Well, listen, Strider. I’ve got to go to sleep, but I’m here for you, man. Whatever you need. I’m still your guy, whatever you choose. I love you, Dirk.”

“I love you too, English. Good night.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxy

You decide that it’s not fair to Dirk to ask him to put his life on hold. So you graduate as planned and move to New York a few days later. College starts in August and your mom left you the summer house upstate. No one knows where you are and you decide that is the easiest way for everyone. Well, everyone except for you. Nothing is going as you had planned it. That is nothing new. You just wish that your mom was still around for you to talk to. You never told your friends the truth about your mom or that she died when you were very young. When you turned eighteen you inherited all of your mom’s assets. You grew up in foster care and never knew that you had millions of dollars in real estate and other investments just waiting until you reached your majority.

When you found out that you were pregnant having that safety net definitely made it easier to decide to continue your pregnancy. You figured you could always hire a nanny if the mommy thing didn’t work out for you. You know that Dirk would step up if you asked him to, but he is probably no better equipped to be a parent than you are. He was raised by his bro who was almost never around since he became some famous director or something out in California. Dirk had made the choice to stay in Texas when his bro was working on a big movie and he had told you on several occasions that things were weird between him and his brother and he was honestly happy to just be left on his own. It was that solitude and forced maturity that had initially brought you two together. Two strangers lost at sea just clinging to the other to keep their heads above water.

You had always pictured yourself ending up with Dirk, married with two little rugrats. You had even talked about it once with him, when you were both about 16. Like always, he was Mr. Reality about the whole thing. It was also around that time that it occurred to you that he was gay. You were never really sure though because he was always trickily evasive. And you think he may have said something sweet about liking having something to do with you. You realize now that it was probably just him being a decent human being who cared about you, like always. You sometimes hate how selfless he was because it made your heart beat just a little bit faster and you hate yourself for it now.

 

*********

 

You sit on the wrap around porch and look out into the forest behind your house. It’s now October and the trees are slowly losing their flame-colored leaves. You are almost thirty weeks pregnant and so happy that you were able to test out of all of your first semester college courses.  Not being in school makes you feel so utterly alone, especially out here in the middle of nowhere. The only human contact you have is once a week when you drive into the little village a few miles from your house to get groceries and other supplies.

You decide to go inside the house because you are getting cold. As you move into the kitchen you feel your babies moving around and it suddenly hits you that you don’t just feel alone, you are alone. So utterly alone and in the middle of nowhere, with your belly swollen with Dirk’s babies and you miss him so much it takes your breath away. In a moment of weakness you pick up the phone and dial his number for the first time in over five months. You don’t expect him to answer because he should be away at college and his bro only lives there like two months out of the year. You realize you are being an idiot and decide to hang up when you hear:

“Roxy? Is everything okay? Where are you?”

“Dirk? Why are you…? How did you…? Hi!” you manage to stutter out.

“Roxy, I’m serious. Where are you and are you okay?” Dirk repeats.

“Dirk, I’m fine. SUPER pregnant and HUGE, but I’m fine. That’s kind of why I’m calling. I realized that I was being an idiot about this whole thing and not giving you a chance to have a say about anything. I just thought I was doing what was best for everyone by disappearing, but I am so lonely and I have no idea what I’m doing or how I am going to manage this on my own without you. Or Jane or Jake. I miss all of you so terribly and I want to see you.”

“Rox, we’ve all been trying to find you for months. No one had your number and your pesterchum handle says it doesn’t exist. It was like you just dropped off the planet. I tried to find your mom and all the information I found said she died 15 years ago. Then your foster mom called me out of the blue in July asking if I knew where you were because you had left most of your stuff behind and she was going to throw it out. Roxy what the hell is going on? We’ve been friends a really long time and I feel like I never knew you at all. I would really like an explanation. You also still haven’t answered my original question, where are you?” Dirk says, none too happily. You realize this conversation would probably be more appropriate face to face.

  
“Dirk, I’ll explain everything. Can you please come here though? It’s a really long story and I really, really would like it if you were here when I told you. I may be taking a giant leap here but you are home, so I am guessing you are not taking classes right now? I’ll send you a ticket tomorrow so you can come and I’ll pick you up at the airport. Bring Jake if you want, if you’re still together and you don’t want to leave him. Please say you can come,” you plead.

“Of course I’ll come. No, I’m not taking classes. I sort of tested out the first week of school, Jake too. He - I- it’s complicated. I’m not really sure where we stand right now and honestly getting away for a little bit might be a good idea. But Roxy, I can come permanently if that’s what you need. You know you are my best friend in the whole world and I love you. Honestly, I’m kind of pissed that you didn’t really give me the chance to tell you that before. This isn’t something you should have to do on your own, even if that wasn’t my kid you’re carrying, I would have been there for you. I will be there for you.”

“Dirk, I-” you start to say.

“Can you tell me where you are, or is it a secret? And about the ticket, you should save your money, you’re going to have a baby to support soon. I’ve been working on some robots in my spare time and you would not believe the market for these things. I’ve got a little money set aside,” he says.

“Dirk, no. I guess I can tell you some of this on the phone. Yes, my mom is dead. She died when I was 3. I never told you because it was easier than trying to explain what my life was really like. I know you spent a lot of time alone growing up because your bro was always gone. It was sort of like that for me too. I pretty much just slept at my foster home. My foster mom didn’t really care where I was as long as I wasn’t getting in trouble and she got her state check for me every month.

When I turned 18 I was no longer a ward of the state and I looked forward to that day for nearly 15 years. I knew things would be hard once I was out of the system, but I figured I’d manage. Then, about a week before my birthday a lawyer showed up to see me. Turns out my mom was some rich author and BAM! I inherit millions of dollars and like, fancy houses all over the world,” you explain.

“Wait, what? So you’re not in New York? Did you go to school?” he asks.

“No, I’m in New York, but I tested out of my classes too. Good thing too because I’m pretty sure I’m going to pop before the semester would be over. You have NO idea how huge I am right now. It’s disgusting. My mom left me this awesome summer house, okay, mansion, in upstate New York. It’s like out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by this awesome forest and stuff. I love it, but it’s lonely. It’s just me and the babies here and they don’t talk much. I cannot wait to spend time with someone other than the cleaning lady who comes in twice a week. She doesn’t talk much either.”

“Did you say babies? Like, multiple? You’re joking, right? Please say you’re joking,” Dirk asks.

“Ha! Yes, babies. Two. Twins, a boy and a girl. Or, at least as far as they can tell. It’s a frustratingly inexact science,” you tell him.

“Oh, shit! I really do apparently have super sperm. This entire situation is just so surreal, Roxy,” he exclaims.

“Yeah, I know. Don’t let it go to your head. They’re fraternal twins, which means two eggs and two sperm, so we both have some super fertile reproductive shit going on. The biology is absolutely fascinating. Especially considering what you said when I told you I was pregnant. You really didn’t ejaculate? Are you sure? I mean, little swimmers are present in pre-cum but the odds of me getting pregnant that way, let alone with twins, are pretty fucking slim. And, oh god, this is embarrassing, but that was my first and only time, so I know it wasn’t like, some mix up with dates or something,” you gush.

Ugh, you are such a nerd sometimes. You bite your lip waiting for Dirk to say something. You are suddenly very nervous about telling him he took your V-card. There is only silence on the other end of the phone.

“Dirk? Are you still there?” you ask.

“Yeah, Roxy, I’m here. I’m sorry,” he says sullenly.

“Sorry? Why are you sorry? Don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t ask for. Okay, well maybe that’s not exactly true. I did want to be older and married to you before we had babies, hehe, but… all in all, Dirk, you have been the best person in my life for a very long time. Unplanned, miraculous pregnancy and all,” you joke.

“Roxy, you’ve always been the world to me. You were always there for me, even when no one else was, even Bro. Especially Bro. I have some things to tell you too, Rox. About Bro, and about- about me. This is all my fault. I failed.”

“Dirk, I’ve had the past few months to really think about things and if anyone is to blame, it’s me. I’ve been in love with you since we were twelve years old. I figured out when we were sixteen that this imaginary life I had planned for us was probably never going to happen. I was still holding out hope though. I have been known to be wrong on occasion. This is going to sound pathetic, but I kept thinking ‘maybe he’s bisexual and not really gay, gay.’ Like, I could be okay with that. And English is a cutie too. That accent, though. And all that manly adventuring that he’s always talking about. Swoon. I get why you like him.”

“Haha, Roxy. Jake’s accent is definitely sexy, I will admit. I dunno, things are weird between us right now. He keeps saying things are okay, but he’s distant. I don’t know if he’s been thinking about this situation with you and me, or if it’s something else. The more I try to figure it out and talk to him about things, the further he pulls away. I’ve been pretty messed up about you poofing into the void and I don’t know if he feels threatened by how I feel about you, or if I’m totally off base there. Or if he’s just afraid that I’m going to leave him because of everything. I don’t know what to do. It would help if I knew what you need from me, Roxy. I don’t know if I can be everything you want me to be, for you.

I really didn’t know that night was, well, your first. I mean, not that I thought you were sleeping around or anything. It just wasn’t something we really talked about and you’re always just so suggestive that I just assumed. I think I greatly misunderstood what that night might have meant to you. I’ll be sorry for that for a very long time.”

“Oh, shut up, Strider. I will admit I was wrecked for like a month, but I sort of got over it. We were both drinking and we both apparently had agendas that night. This martyr act, just, seriously, knock it off. We fricked. It was awesome, for me at least. Mission fucking accomplished. We’re having babies and everything is fine. I mean, how much can we really fuck this up worse than it is? Probably not very much.”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll figure out how to fuck it up. I have to tell you though, I am relieved to find out that you didn’t have an abortion. I was afraid you did when you disappeared and I didn’t hear from you. After having some time to think about it, I’m kind of excited. About being a dad, I mean. Gives me a chance to do better than Bro did. And I sort of raised myself and I turned out okay,” he replies.

“Haha, yeah. Well, listen. I am exhausted,” you yawn. “Baking babies just sucks the energy right out of me. So, how soon can you be here? I’ll call the travel agent in the morning to arrange a plane ticket for you.”

“I don’t know. Maybe the weekend? I’d get on a plane tonight if it wouldn’t totally screw things up here. I need to talk to Jake first and I’m not really sure how that is going to go. Just give me a couple days.”

Dirk sounds distressed when he mentions Jake and you wonder what is going on there. He said things were complicated and you feel a little guilty asking him to come when things seem unsteady in his love life. Especially because it seems like you might be the cause of the instability. Good going, Lalonde. You really do have the worst possible timing.

“Dirk, it’s fine. I’m just happy you are agreeing to come here. I would come to you, but I’m not really supposed to travel at this point and I think my doctor may be putting me on bed rest soon. Just forewarning that you are likely to be bored out of your mind out here. At least you’ll have awesome company. I’ll get the ticket tomorrow and have it messengered to you. Saturday, okay? Square things away there and get your ass to New York. You’re going to love it. Good night.”

“Night, Rox. See you soon.” he says before hanging up the phone.

 

You get off the sofa with some difficulty and make your way to the kitchen. You are suddenly craving chocolate ice cream and a warm bath before bed. You grab the ice cream carton and make your way up to your bedroom, turning off lights as you go. You stop at the bed to get undressed and only get as far as taking off your slacks before you lie back on the bed and fall fast asleep, the ice cream on your nightstand forgotten and melting.

You dream of a beautiful blond boy with scarlet eyes, laughing as you push him on a swingset in the backyard. A blond girl with amethyst eyes runs to Dirk, giggling with glee as he gently tosses her up into the air before catching her again. He walks towards you, a violet rose in his hand and your daughter tucked under his arm. He places his other arm around your shoulders, rubbing the rose gently across your cheek before he leans in to sweetly kiss your lips.

“You are my whole world and I would die to save you all,” he gently whispers against your ear. Seconds later you hear a loud bang and his face contorts in pain and you look down to see blood spreading across his chest over his heart. He crumples to the ground and you frantically try to break his fall and save your daughter from being crushed. You look up to see Jake standing on your porch holding a pistol, his mouth quirked up in a sardonic smile.

“If I can’t have him, Lalonde, neither can you. My hope is gone without his heart. Remember that you bring only the darkness of the void everywhere you go. You did this,” Dream Jake snarls, moments before he fades to mist.

 

You wake sobbing into your pillow. This is not the first nightmare you have had recently. You always lose someone you love. This is the first time Dirk and Jake entered into this dream sphere though and you suddenly feel like there is more to these dreams than just pregnancy hormones. You’ve seen your son die in so many horrific ways. Your daughter die in your arms as she tries to save you from an evil force. Your mother. You shake your head to try to remove the images.

You look at your bedside clock and note that it is 7:39 a.m. You also notice that there is a melted tub of ice cream on your nightstand and you are still dressed in your clothes from yesterday, sans pants. You realize you must have fallen asleep shortly after sitting down to get undressed and quietly mutter appreciation for the forces that didn’t let you fall asleep in the bath and accidentally drown.

You decide to take a quick shower and get dressed before calling the travel agent to arrange for Dirk’s flight. You are a little nervous now, after your dream. You decide to try calling Dirk again to see if he talked to Jake last night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy in the Strider/English house... in more ways than one.

Dirk

 

Jake was not too happy when you told him you were going to New York indefinitely to help Roxy and hopefully be a part of your kid’s lives. He was happy to hear that she was okay though, and hadn’t really disappeared. You did tell him that Roxy extended the invitation to him as well, and that she wasn’t trying to “steal his man”, which was sort of embarrassing actually. You both agreed that maybe a couple of weeks apart might do you good. Eventually, you both went to bed, still a little miffed.

At 3 a.m. you awoke to Jake gently stroking your cock and you figured the crisis had passed. For now. He wasn’t gentle with you, but you had expected that and loved every minute he rode your ass in the dark. The man was a stallion of the highest caliber and you were going to miss those late night romps, even if they left you a little sore in the morning. You were going to miss him, period. He and Roxy were the two people you loved most in the world and you hated that they were at odds because of you.

The three of you and Jane had been friends for most of your lives. You met Roxy first and you had the most in common, so she was probably your best friend, but Jake was your boyfriend. You understood why he felt threatened by Roxy now, but you hoped that soon he would figure out that you could love them both, just like before this whole mess happened. Of course, referring to your children as a “mess” probably wasn’t the best term, especially since they weren’t going anywhere any time soon.    

You winced as you rolled onto your backside when the phone startled you awake at 8 a.m.

“Hello?” you whispered. Jake was still asleep beside you and you didn’t want to wake him. You knew he had to be to work at noon and it had been a late night.

“Hey. Dirk?”

“Roxy? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. I’m okay. I just had a really disturbing dream and wanted to see if you had talked to Jake and if things were still going as planned before I called my travel agent.”

“Oh. Yeah… hold on,” you say quietly. You decide to take this call in the other room. The last thing you need is to disturb Jake’s rest and have to deal with a grumpy and sleep deprived lover. You pad your way into the living room and squint against the sun coming in through the window. You draw the curtains and lie down on the futon.

“Okay, Roxy. So, Jake was a little pissed off, but he’ll come around. We agreed that a couple weeks apart might give us some clarity and we’ll just see how things go. They’ll either be alright, or they won’t. This is important to me. You’re important to me. We’ve all been friends for so long, I really don’t understand why he keeps forgetting this. You’re still just Roxy. And I’m still coming.”

“Yes! This is going to be like a totes awesome sleepover for dayssssss. Except I’m fat with babies and I haven’t touched a drop of alcohol in months. Aren’t you proud? Nothing like MAKING LIFE to sober a girl up. I just wish this wasn’t causing so many problems for you. I want you here, but are you sure things are going to be okay with Jake? I don’t want to mess this up for you. More than I already have, I mean.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I’m proud of you, Roxy. This isn’t your fault. Jake will come around when he realizes what an ass he’s being. Anyway, it’s really early and I am going to go get back in bed for a couple more hours. It was a late night for us.”

“Oh, I see. Well, go back to bed then. I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“See you Saturday. Bye.”

 

You sigh deeply after hanging up the phone. You wish Roxy wasn’t so worried about everything. You’re no expert, but you’re almost certain that stress isn’t good for the babies. You also wish there was a simple solution to this situation. You told Roxy that things would work themselves out or they wouldn’t, but it didn’t change you coming to stay with her. Honestly you are a little worried about Jake. You decide to wake him gently.

You crawl into your shared bed and snuggle up against his back, your arm over his hip. He mumbles “I love you, Dirk,” in his sleep and you think he must be dreaming. You stroke your hand down his side and his resulting shiver makes your cock harden instantly. You think you will never get enough of how responsive he is to your touch. His emerald eyes flutter open and he shifts slightly to look at you.

“I was just dreaming about you, Dirk. It really wasn’t much different from this. Am I still asleep?” he asks.

“You’re awake, babe. I got a phone call about an hour ago and when I was done I decided I wanted some sausage for breakfast. Especially since it’s looking like cold cereal is going to be the only thing on the menu after Saturday.” you joke.

“Sausage, eh? You know, you could stay and have sausage every morning. I really am not quite certain why you are choosing cereal,” he quips.

“Jake… let’s not start that. May I suggest we instead start this day with my mouth somewhere south of the border and enjoy the next couple of days?” you say, as you push him onto his back and start lavishing your tongue over his abs.

“Alright, Strider. We’ll let this adventure start your wa- oh. Oh. Nng, Dirk,” he moans, fisting his hands in your hair.

You slide your tongue up the length of his pulsing member and flick slightly at the sensitive spot just below the head. Your lips then slowly close over the tip, tongue lapping at the salty fluid that is escaping. You moan at the taste of him, causing his cock to flinch. You slowly lower your mouth over his length until you feel him against the back of your throat.   
“Dirk, please…” he whimpers, lightly thrusting into your mouth.

You start moving your head up and down, your hand firmly grasping the base while you make your cheeks hollow. His moans and whimpers fill your ears and you can feel the pressure building under your hand.   
“Ung… Diiiirrrrk… Ohh…” he pants, as he thrusts into your mouth.

You feel your own cock start to drip and you stroke yourself slowly with your spare hand. He reaches down to take over for you and you feel yourself floating with each stroke.

You hear Jake audibly swallow and you know he is close to climax. You start working your hand quickly up and down his shaft, while your mouth sucks enthusiastically on his tip.

“Dirk, unnnng, I- Oh, I’m- fuuu… UHHHHH, ng. Gahhhhh! I’m coming, I’m com… ing,” he moans, groans and sighs as you feel a thick, hot liquid hit your tongue and slide down your throat. You swallow repeatedly, continuing to gently suck out every last drop of his sweet nectar.

He suddenly sits up and pushes you onto your back, taking your dick in his mouth. You are so turned on from his orgasm and previous strokes that you are beginning to spurt into his mouth in under a minute, desperately grasping your fingers in his hair while gasping for air. You cry out “Jake!” as you climax and thrust deeper. He sucks you off then raises his head to look at you, swallowing the remnants of your love-making, a giant grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. I will try to have an update up within the next few days to a week.


	4. Chapter 4: New York

Chapter 4

Jake

 

You’re lying in bed next to the man you love and it suddenly occurs to you that in two days you’ll be waking up in this bed all alone. Why? You love Dirk. You love Roxy too, but differently. You don’t even understand why you are so upset by her coming back into your and Dirk’s life. Or why you have been so frustrated with Dirk for his deep concern over her whereabouts and wellbeing. You have been friends with both of them long enough to know that they would never purposely do anything to hurt you. You know Roxy would never try to get between you and Dirk. You also know that Dirk loves you and chose to be with you and if he wanted to be in a romantic relationship with Roxy it would have happened before the two of you ever got involved. Roxy was the catalyst for him being honest about his feelings for you. Roxy may as well be the reason you and he are even together.

“English, you are an idiot,” you mutter to yourself.

“Hmm?” Dirk turns to you, still in bed.

“Dirk, I’m an idiot. I’m sorry for the past few weeks. By gosh, I’ve really made a mess of things haven’t I?” you say.

Dirk looks at you quizzically.

“Dirk, I- I don’t even know how to say this. I’ve been so worried about you leaving because of Roxy and really we’re all chums and I’ve been a complete dolt and pushed you away without meaning to. I don’t want to be the reason you aren’t in my life anymore. I want you to go to New York, and I want to meet you there in a few weeks.  I can’t just pick up and go like you can, because I’ve got my job and things, but I want us to go and I want us to be together. I want you to be there for Roxy and I… I want to be there for you. I don’t know how much help I’ll be with a baby, but I’m willing to try if you’re willing to let me,” You say.

“Jake,” he sighs and leans in to kiss you, “Jake, you’ve just made me the happiest man on the planet. So we’re really doing this?”

“We’re really doing this. I mean, it’ll be an adventure and you know how much I’ve been looking forward to our next adventure together. Right now though I’ve got to get on to work and put in my notice. How would you feel about joining me for a nice steamy shower before I head off?”  
“Why, Mr. English, are you trying to seduce me?” Dirk flutters his eyes at you coyly. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to tire me out so I can’t leave just yet.”

“Mr. Strider, a gentleman would never use such underhanded tactics. Especially not after he’s just proclaimed his undying love for his beautiful mistress and pledged to follow him to the ends of the earth.” you respond, with laughter in your voice.

“Race you.” He shouts, and jumps from the bed, throwing the blankets over your head and hindering your progress.

 

You whistle a nameless tune as you stroll into the museum office. You love your job at the museum of natural history. You’ve always loved adventure and the outdoors, and you are sure to get as much of that as you can, but while you’d love to travel and explore it just wasn’t an option at this point in your life. You love studying ancient ruins and civilizations and your guidance counselor had suggested volunteering at the museum when you were in high school. It had started as just something to put on your college applications, but you soon found that you loved the museum and all the treasures it held almost as much as if you’d visited the pyramids or catacombs yourself.

What started as an unpaid volunteer position in high school had turned into a paying job after you’d graduated. You had a natural affinity and enthusiasm for many ancient artifacts and civilizations and it made you a well-received tour guide at the museum. You were sad to be leaving, but were hopeful the museum manager would give you a letter of recommendation and perhaps you could get a job at another museum in New York if you ended up staying there.  
“Jake!” you hear from behind you, so you turn to see who’s calling to you.

“Oh, hello Dr. Nitram. I was just hoping to speak with you.” you say, suddenly a bit nervous as the elder gentleman rolls towards you in his wheelchair. You’re not certain but you think you remember hearing that he was paralyzed after an unfortunate accident retrieving artifacts from a tomb in Egypt.

“I was wanting to speak with you too. The AMoNH in New York contacted me this morning. They’re setting up a new exhibit that’s right up your alley and I was hoping I could convince you to take a few months up there to help them set up and maybe do a few walk-throughs. I think you’d be a natural at it. I know it’s short notice and you’ve probably got a line of girls at your door, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I couldn't think of anyone I’d rather like to see have it.”

“Are you serious?” You ask, incredulous. “I was just coming to speak with you about nearly the same thing. Some things have come up with family and I’ve got to go to New York in the next couple of weeks, at least through the new year, possibly permanently. I was hoping you’d write a letter of recommendation. I just don’t know what to say to your offer, aside from ‘absolutely’”

“Well, looks like this was just meant to be then. I don’t mind writing you that letter either, if you’d still like it or you change your mind about that particular museum. You’re one of the best guides we’ve had and I am sad to see you leave us. You’re an upstanding young man and I see many bright things in your future. Oh, by the way, they were hoping I’d have someone there by Monday next. If you need more time, I can try to arrange it, but it sounds like the sooner the better. Since you’ll be moving based on job relocation the museum is prepared to provide you with moving expenses and one week’s pay. We don’t have any major tour groups booked for this next week so if you’d like today can be your last day so you have time to make moving arrangements, packing and whatnot.”

“Dr. Nitram, I don’t even know what to say. I’m completely flabbergasted. I was entirely unprepared for this. Of course, sir, yes.” You manage to say.

“That’s settled then. You can pick up your check from my office this evening when you’re done with your last tour and I’ll have the moving package ready for you as well. I really do wish you the best of luck with this and if you do come back to Houston you’ve always got a place here with us, Mr. English.”

 

Your entire work shift flies by and before you realize it it’s eight o’clock and time to go home.  You can’t wait to tell Dirk the good news and you imagine he’ll be as ecstatic as you are when he finds out that you’ll be headed to New York only a few days behind him instead of a few weeks. You absentmindedly open the envelope marked “Moving Package” and gasp when you see a check written out for $7,500 for moving expenses. You decide on the spot that you won’t be following Dirk in a few days, you’ll be on the plane with him in the morning. There’s enough money there to hire a moving company to pack up your and Dirk’s few possessions and get them to you at Roxy’s house.  The apartment you live in is in Dirk’s Bro’s name and most everything in the place is his, even though he’s rarely there and you actually haven’t seen him at all since you moved in over the summer a couple months after you and Dirk started dating.

You hadn’t really planned to move in together, it just sort of happened. You were spending most nights there anyway and it was much closer to the college than your old house, which you had decided to rent out for the time being. The place was out in the country and you loved that, but it was also a bit run down and you just didn’t have the time to deal with it. The couple who rented it from you were fixing it up while living there, in exchange for “free” rent, and were hoping to eventually buy it from you. Your grandmother had left it to you when she passed several years before and you’d always loved the place even though you couldn’t properly care for it.

“Dirk!” you call, as you walk in the door.

“In here, Jake!” he calls from your shared bedroom.

“Hey!.. Whoa! What happened in here, Dirk? Gee willickers it looks like a bomb detonated.”

“Pchooo!” he exclaims, making exploding motions with his hands, “That’s pretty much what happened. I talked to Roxy earlier and she said it’s getting cold there and they might get snow next week. Snow, Jake! I’ve lived in Texas my whole life. I don’t have the wardrobe for autumn in New York, let alone winter!”

You try your hardest to suppress the laugh that is bubbling up, but fail.

“Dirk, they do have clothing shops in New York, I’m sure. Aren’t they sort of known for that? Golly, I bet they’d even have *gasp* winter clothing. Coats and what not.”

“Oh. Oh, you’re right. Hey, you’re awfully happy tonight. How was work?” he inquires.

“Guess?” you say cryptically.

“Guess? It was… good? No little brats vomited on your shoes, right?” he quips.

“Dirk, kids aren’t all brats. Seriously, my good man. You’re going to be a dad, you should start working on your kid smarts. Work was good, though. You’re never going to guess what happened. I got a job! In New York!

I went in to speak with Dr. Nitram about a letter of recommendation and to put in my two weeks’ notice and before I could even get two words in he was offering me a spot in the Natural History museum in New York! On top of all that, today was my last day here and they gave me $7,500 for moving expenses, plus one week’s pay for next week. I start the following Monday.”

Dirk just stares at you for a moment as the news registers. “So, does that mean you’ll be out sooner?”

“It means I’ll be on the plane with you tomorrow, doofus,” you reply.

“Oh. Oh!” he exclaims, then grabs you up in a hug and spins you around. He sets you down and presses his lips to yours then whispers against them. “Guess I won’t be having cereal for breakfast, after all.”

You decide that you can both buy new clothes when you get to New York, so you just throw some pants and shirts in a suitcase along with any necessary toiletries that you’ll need for the next several days and call yourselves packed for your next great adventure. While you were packing Dirk decided to call Roxy to let her know you both were coming tomorrow and you hear her excited squeal through the phone from across the room. You find it hard to believe that it was only this morning that you were angry about Dirk going to New York and thinking that it was over between the two of you.

Dirk comes up from behind you and nuzzles his face into your neck, kissing you just below your ear. You shiver. This is what happiness is, you think. Standing in chaos in the arms of your lover, feeling like the world is actually at peace and never wanting this one tender moment to end. You snuggle tighter into his embrace and say, “Let’s go to bed.”

**********

Roxy

 

You are exhausted, but way too excited to sleep. After calling the travel agent in the morning you realized that you had missed going to the grocery store earlier in the week and also had no idea if any of the other bedrooms had fresh linens and towels, or had even been dusted. You generally tried to avoid anything that resembled housework, and that included looking for dust in areas of the house that you rarely or never used. However, you knew that Dirk would want somewhere clean to sleep and keep his stuff so you checked out the spare rooms, some of which you had never even seen. Every room was spotless and appeared to have fresh linens on the bed. You didn’t even how much your housekeeper was paid, but you were pretty sure that she deserved a raise.

You decided to travel into the city to go to the supermarket for groceries, instead of stopping in at the village grocer. It was only about fifteen minutes further, but most of the time the little grocer had all the things you needed. You remember how much pizza Dirk eats though and decided the supermarket probably had a better selection. As far as you knew the grocer only had pepperoni and cheese pizza the last time you had wandered down that particular aisle.

You actually laugh out loud as you think of the look on the clerk’s face when she made eye contact with you after glancing at your overextended belly as she rang up the jumbo box of condoms you purchased. You had never bought condoms before but you figured that Dirk and Jake might want them and forget to pack them. Mostly though, it just struck you as funny when you found yourself in the ‘family planning’ aisle and there wasn’t any reason not to buy them. You imagined some day you would have sex and you had already learned the hard way that they were important to have around.

Right now, though, you were just excited to see Dirk and Jake. When Dirk had called you an hour ago to say that Jake was coming with him tomorrow you had squealed so loud you were pretty sure your neighbors could hear. Considering your closest neighbor was over a mile away that was quite a feat. You didn’t talk to Dirk for long but you assumed that if Jake was coming tomorrow that they had worked out whatever issue they were having relating to your current situation.

You were a little disappointed though because you had been looking forward to girlfriend ‘dishing’ time with Dirk when he came and you couldn’t really ask him about things with Jake with Jake right there with you. Well, you could, and probably would, but Dirk was likely to be more tight lipped about things with Jake around.  You knew you loved Dirk when you were 12 years old, and that never really stopped, but you also had had a crush on Jake when you were about 16. He was just too cute not to be noticed, and that gorgeous British accent he had was incredibly sexy, even paired with his somewhat old-fashioned forms of speech. The funny thing was that he wasn’t even English, not really. People alway seemed to be confused by that because of his accent and last name, but he was actually originally from some island in the Pacific Ocean, not far from New Zealand, which is where the accent came from. His grandma had raised him there until she died and he had gotten moved to Texas to live with a distant relative, which is when all of you had finally met in person and gone to school together.

You realize that you are finally starting to drift off to sleep and before it can occur to you that you may have nightmares again you are deep asleep.

 

  
_You are in the backyard again, but this time you’re lying in a hammock with both of your children snuggled up on either side of you. The breeze is fluttering the leaves on the trees overhead and you sigh contentedly when a shadow falls over you. You glance up, expecting to see Dirk standing there and are puzzled when Jake is leaning towards you with a dopey grin on his face. He leans down and places a gentle kiss on your daughter’s head, ruffles your son’s hair and looks lovingly at all three of you. He reaches his hand above you across the hammock and you finally see that Dirk is standing on the other side of your cocoon. “I love you all so much,” Dirk murmurs, taking your hand, while Jake takes the other, “Let’s all stay like this, forever.”_

Your arms form a circle, your children at the center, and you wake feeling more at peace than you can ever remember.

 

**********

Dirk

 

“Remind me to drug you or something the next time we have to fly anywhere together. I swear, Jake, you are worse than a small child when it comes to sitting still for longer than five minutes,” you grumble. You and Jake have just arrived at the airport and Jake’s pent-up energy on the plane has given you a headache. To make matters worse you do not see Roxy anywhere and you are suddenly overcome with worry.

“Dirk, you are such an old man sometimes. Aren’t you excited?” Jake says. “Hey, didn’t you tell Roxy what time our flight got in? I don’t see her anywhere.”

“Yeah, I did. I think she said the airport was like an hour away so I guess we’ll just wait? I hope she’s okay. Let’s go get our luggage and if we can’t find her maybe we can have her paged.”

You find your two suitcases at the baggage carousel and still haven’t seen Roxy. You decide to use the courtesy phone to request a page for her, but as you walk to the bank of phones a pretty blonde, hugely pregnant, turns towards you. You hear your name over the loudspeaker, “Dirk Strider, please meet your party at the courtesy phones, baggage level B.” It takes a minute for your brain to register that the blonde is Roxy.

“Wow, Dirky. I knew you were quick, but that was impressive!” She exclaims, then giggles. You drop your bag, pick your jaw up off the floor and walk over to her. You are afraid to touch her. She looks so fragile, yet so capable at the same time. She reaches out for you to hug her and you feel her gesturing behind your back. Moments later you feel Jake wrap his arms around both of you and you are suddenly in the awkward position of being squished between your boyfriend and your best friend’s very pregnant belly. You resolve to keep your cool, but then you feel the oddest sensation. You let go of Roxy and look down.

“Did I- Was that…?” you stammer.

“Hehe. The babies were moving, Dirk. You felt it, huh? Isn’t it just the coolest thing? Well, except when they do it on my bladder. That’s not fun.” She beams.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” you ask.

“No. I’m not a China doll, Dirk. I’m still the same Roxy. You’re not going to break me just from giving me a hug, silly.”

“I have no idea what I’ve gotten myself into here, do I? Oh, I brought Jake… Jake knows about kids,” you say, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward.

“Hi, Jakey,” Roxy says, “Gimme a hug! I’ve missed you both so much and I am so excited you’re both here. We can catch up on the drive back, but right now I really have to pee and I need food. Are you guys hungry?”

“Famished,” Jake remarks, “Dirk was fretting over missing our flight this morning that we skipped breakfast. I suspect that’s why he’s acting so oddly.”

Jake winks at you, as if he knows that being hungry is not at all why you are acting so oddly and you realize you are standing awkwardly with your hand halfway outstretched towards Roxy’s rather large bump. You quickly put your hand down and stand up fully. You remember that you dropped your suitcase about ten feet away so you retrieve it and circle back around to Roxy and Jake.

“Well, let’s go then. I’m starving. Are there any good pizza places around here?” you ask.

“Ha! Are there any good pizza places. You realize you are in New York, right? You haven’t even HAD pizza yet. Never, in your entire life.” Roxy quips. “But, I can’t eat it. Pregnancy does really stupid annoying things to a person and the sauce gives me the worst heartburn. I’m probably just going to get a sandwich or something. Right now though I am heading to the ladies’.”

You and Jake wait while Roxy excuses herself. You are still in a bit of shock over exactly how pregnant she is. You feel so guilty for putting her in this position and you say as much to Jake.

“I’m such an idiot. I don’t know why I thought I could make things better. Did you see her, Jake? I did that. Me,” you lament. “Why are you grinning at me like that? This is serious shit. I have to be the most toxic person on this planet and both of you just seem to eat it up.”

“Pull yourself together, man! Stop and think for one goshdarn minute. I’m smiling because you have no idea how wonderful you are, but I am about to get angry with you. This is a happy time. Be happy. If anyone should be upset and blaming themselves it should be me, because I almost messed up this reunion because of my own insecurity. I love the pants off of you, Strider! I know I’m not always the most observant person, Dirk, but I’d bet my dueling pistols that Roxy feels just about the same about you. Whether you deserve it or not, we love you, you doofus. Now, shut up and be happy.”

You start to respond, but see that Roxy is making her way back towards you and you decide to wait until later. The last thing you want to do is upset her.

“We’ll talk about this later, Jake. I know you love me, I just don’t always understand why. Let’s go get some pizza.”

 

*********

Jake

 

“Helloooo! Earth to Jake!” Roxy is snapping her fingers in front of your face and you realize you had zoned out in the middle of the conversation she and Dirk were having in the front seat.

“I’m sorry, Roxy. What?” you respond, embarrassed.

“Oh, nothing. Just talking about all the wild monkey sex the three of us are going to have. I think I might need to order a bigger bed though. Or maybe we could just build a giant pillow fort and live in it and never grow up.” She says.

“Hmm. Sounds fine to me,” you respond, not really paying attention to what she’s just said. The car gets eerily quiet and you notice that you are slowing down and then Dirk stops the car on the side of the road. You finally come out of your reverie enough to look around.

“What’s going on?” you ask, “Why are we stopped?” You notice that Dirk and Roxy are both turned around and staring at you. “What?” You are confused about what is happening.

“Jake, do you have any idea what Roxy just said to you? Or any idea what you just sort of agreed to?” Dirk asks.

“Something about pillow forts, beds and monkey se- OH! Oh dear. I see.” you say, blushing slightly, “I suppose I should pay more attention to the things I agree to. Well, I suppose I will just have to live with the consequences.”  
“Sign me the fuck up!” Roxy squeals, giggling.

Dirk just stares at you, then at Roxy, then at you again. “Are you fucking serious right now, English? Just yesterday you were pouting about me going to stay with Roxy and now all of the sudden we’re all jumping in bed together?”

“And you…,” he turns to Roxy, “Not that I’m seriously considering this, but are you even supposed to… you know? What about the babies?”

“Ha! You have no idea, Dirk. Chalk it up to 101 mysterious things pregnancy does to your body that nobody fucking tells you beforehand. I am turned on ALL OF THE TIME, with no one to touch me. I could probably totally get off from someone just rubbing my feet at this point. And besides, why should you be the only one who’s having sex? I’m pregnant, the only time in a woman’s life that she doesn’t have to worry about getting knocked up, and I’m not having any sex. I mean, not that I was having sex before, but it’s different.” She turns to you, her head cocked to the side, and you suddenly feel like this conversation has taken a more serious turn you weren’t fully prepared for.  
“Please, Jake,” her voice is pleading. “Please, Dirk. I need this. It doesn’t even have to involve sex. I just- I need to be held and I need to not wake up all alone in my bed in the morning. Although, I am definitely open to sex. But I know you both are gay…”

“I’m not gay,” you say.

“Jake…” Dirk growls.

“What, Dirk? I’m not. I still like girls, I just happen to love you, too.”

“Hehe, you boys. Can we just agree that it’s not completely off the table? I’d really like to get home now and out of this car. And, well, I have to pee again. We’re only about ten minutes away. We have plenty of time to talk about, well, everything.” Roxy says, urging Dirk to start driving again. You see her take his hand and hold it on the seat between them. You lean slightly forward and place your hands on each of their shoulders, linking the three of you. Roxy sighs and looks back at you briefly. You knew things were going to be different, but this was not at all what you had expected when you boarded the plane beside Dirk earlier this morning.

You arrive at the house and you find yourself in awe of the surrounding forest. You cannot wait to start exploring the area. When you agreed to come, you pictured Roxy living in the city and you were a bit apprehensive as you generally preferred the countryside. Living with Dirk in his Bro’s apartment in Houston was a necessity and you made a point to get out into the country as often as you could. You have a feeling you are going to like living here, but it suddenly dawns on you that you aren’t exactly sure how far you are from the museum you are supposed to be working at. You’ll have to remember to ask Roxy about that later, as it might be important information. For now you help Dirk carry your suitcases into the house. Roxy disappeared as soon as she entered the house, presumably to use the restroom, so you decide to start exploring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy week coming up, but I hope to publish at least one more chapter. I hope you like the story so far, and please leave feedback!


	5. Home

Chapter 5

 

Roxy

 

“Pull yourself together, Roxy.”   
You stare at yourself in the mirror for a full minute while trying to collect your thoughts. A single tear works its way down your cheek. Dirk and Jake are here. In your house. You didn’t realize how much you missed them both until Dirk was hugging you at the airport. You and he had barely seen each other since that night at Jane’s. The last few weeks of school you were avoiding everyone as much as possible and after graduation, well… you just left.

Seeing Dirk again after the last several months made you realize just how stupid that move was. He was the one person you were never really able to stay away from for too long. In the past when you and he had your differences and went your separate ways for a little while, going back to being friends was like coming home. You hate to admit how much you need him.

Jake being here was great too. You had been friends for several years, and for a while you had harbored a crush on the cute boy with the British accent. It was never really more than a passing thing though because you knew your BFFsie, Jane, had major feelings for Jake and you weren’t willing to cross that line. Girl code and all that. You had spoken with Jane shortly after you told Dirk about being pregnant and found out that Dirk and Jake were dating. Jane had seemed oddly fine with their relationship.

Jane had moved to Washington state after graduation to go to business college there and as far as you knew she was being groomed to take over her father’s company some day. You tried to keep tabs on all of your friends after you had left Texas and you knew from some society pages in a Seattle newspaper that Jane was dating a pretty girl with rosy cheeks, green eyes and green hair that it seemed she had met in her dorm. You and she had exchanged a few emails over the months, but you were sure to never tell her where you were, just that you were okay and you were happy for her.

Jane had been your best girl friend throughout high school, but your friendship was often tenuous and tiring as Jane tended to second guess everything you said. Having to constantly try to convince her you were being honest and sincere seemed like such a full-time job that you were honestly a little relieved when you found out that she seemed to be settling into her new life and had gained some self confidence in the romance department.

A small part of you wonders if Jane really was over that crush on Jake that seemed to peak during tenth grade. You also wonder how she would feel if she found out about the conversation you three had had in the car twenty minutes ago.

You sigh loudly into the mirror and decide that it’s time to face your new housemates. You gave up drinking after finding out you were pregnant two weeks after Jane’s birthday, but you suddenly wish you had just a little liquid courage to help you right now. Your cheeks flush pink at the thought of going to bed with Dirk and Jake because holy hell was this really your life? You can’t really say that the thought had never crossed your mind, because living alone and dealing with raging pregnancy hormones left you a lot of alone time to fantasize about things that seemed to be impossible.

You open the bathroom door and walk out into the living room. Dirk is sitting on the sofa staring at his phone, but looks up when he hears you walk in.

“Hey, Rox. Uh, Jake seems to have wandered off into the trees. I don’t know if we’ll ever see him again. He said something about this ‘definitely not being the city’ and disappeared,” Dirk says, scratching the back of his neck.

“Ha. Yeah, the trees are pretty awesome out here. I was actually sitting out in the backyard earlier this week just staring out when I decided to call you. I, uh, sometimes the quiet just gets to me. It was a true moment of weakness…” You suddenly feel super awkward and aren’t sure what to say. Small talk seems pointless and with Jake gone for who knows how long, so you decide to just hit the issue head on.

“Ro-” Dirk starts.

“Dirk-” You say simultaneously.

“You go first,” he urges.

“Okay. I’m sorry about what happened in the car. I was just joking around. Mostly. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am totally down for whatever. Because I wasn’t joking about the whole hormones thing. But I’m okay, really. I didn’t invite you and Jake here for… that. I just needed my best friend. And you and Jake are a package now and it didn’t seem right to even hint at making it seem like I was trying to steal you away or make you choose between us. I’m okay keeping everything like it was before… well, before this happened,” you say, gesturing to your belly.

“C’mere,” Dirk gestures for you to come sit beside him. He places his arm around your shoulders and gently kisses your temple. “You are the most special person to me, Rox. I about went crazy these past few months not knowing where you were or if you were okay. I’m probably going to regret saying this, but you could ask me to do anything right now and I would agree. That’s not meant to sound like I would only do… whatever because I knocked you up and you’ve been dealing with that alone for the past six months. Which is really fucking stupid, by the way. Now that I’m here and I know you’re okay I have to tell you how fucking stupid that was.” He doesn’t raise his voice, but you can tell there’s anger in it.

“I’m so sorry, Dirky baby. I didn’t know what else to do. I just felt so stupid and pathetic and I know you. I know that you would have put aside everything to do ‘the right thing’. Whatever that is. I didn’t really know what I was going to do. I thought about, you know, having an-an-, well… THAT. I even went to one of those clinics a few days after I got to New York. It was just so sad. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do. Then there were two heartbeats. I just lost it. I thought about what you said to me when I told you, and I absolutely lost it right there in the office. I couldn’t do it. I don’t think I would have gone through with it anyway.

And well, I knew that I could afford to take care of the babies, even if I’m probably going to be the suckiest mom in the history of the universe. I sort of figured I could always hire a professional to handle things, or help, or something. Like a live in nanny deal. That’s not completely off the table, even though you’re here now. I know nothing about babies and it’s not like I ever had any real parental guidance as a kid so I’ll probably be the shittiest mom ever.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out, Ro. Jake is actually pretty good with kids. It comes with his job. He’s more than hinted a few times that he wants kids. ‘Like a zillion babies with you, Dirk’ he told me once. Psh, I think he forgets that we’re two dudes sometimes and that’s sort of impossible.” Dirk tells you with a smirk. “I’ll tell you what, why don’t you lean back and give me those feet of yours. I think I remember you saying something about a foot rub in all that nonsense in the car. That is something I can give you with absolutely zero hesitation or guilt.”

“You are a God, and I vow to worship at your temple as often as you’d like,” you joke, leaning back on the arm of the sofa and putting your very swollen feet in Dirk’s lap. “I have to warn you though, I wasn’t completely joking about getting off on this. Or weeping in relief, it could go either way.”

“I’ll take my chances,” he chuckles, removing your shoes and clucking over how swollen your ankles are. “How do you even walk on these things? Do they look like this all the time, or is this just because of coming to the airport?”

  
“Yeah, that’s pretty much the status quo these days. My OB says to keep them up as much as possible. Unfortunately, it’s just one of those lovely side effects of growing humans, but with me being high-risk because of twins I’m seeing my doctor every week at this point, even though most people don’t go to weekly appointments until closer to the end. There was talk of bed rest at my last appointment and I’m afraid that also may have triggered my desperate call for help. I mean, how the fuck is a single lady who lives alone supposed to survive on her own if she’s on bed rest? Slaves, of course. That’s where you come in,” you tease.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Dirk responds and starts rubbing at your arches, “I am at your service. Just call me ‘beck and call boy’.”

“Nnnnghghn,” is your only response. Dirk is rubbing at the tender spot dead center of your left foot. “Oh god, Dirk. Oh-oh goddddddddd,” you moan, leaning your head back and closing your eyes.

“You okay there, Roxy?” He asks, continuing to rub in small, deep circles.

“Don’t you dare stop. Not ever. Ahhhhh- hnnnn-,” you pant. He’s moving his hand to your right foot when you hear the door in the kitchen open. “Sounds like Jake is ba-ah-ah-ah-ah-AHHHHH-ck.” You practically scream the last word as the pads of his thumbs press into your arch.

“You two didn’t even wait for me to get back? I am so glad that I didn’t let you come alone, Dirk. Who knows what you would have gotten up to - Oh!” Jake exclaims as he walks into the room.

“It’s not what it sounds like, I swear to God,” Dirk defends.

“I can see that, lad. I’m suddenly wondering why I’ve never let you rub my feet like that.” Jake replies.

“Hehe. If I had to guess, it’s probably because he was touching other more important parts. Not that feet aren’t... important... and… uffffff.” you huff. You close your eyes again and when you open them you see that Jake has walked around the sofa and is whispering something in Dirk’s ear. Dirk shrugs, as if to say ‘it’s up to you’, before kissing his boyfriend gently on the lips. When they part, Jake smiles at you mischievously and holds out his hand for yours.

“Roxy, do you mind if I slide in behind you? I’ve an idea,” he asks.

“Uh…,” you look at Dirk, not sure exactly what is transpiring. Dirk just smirks at you and raises his eyebrows. Considering his amused expression you figure he must be okay with whatever Jake is plotting.

“Scooch up,” Jake is helping you sit up so he can sit behind you. He puts his toned legs on either side of your hips and leans on the arm of the sofa, your back to his chest. He’s warm and smells of pine from being outdoors. You never spent much time thinking about what ‘man’ smells like, but you’re pretty sure Jake English is the epitome of man smell.

“Hmmm,” you nearly purr as Dirk continues rubbing your feet. You notice that Jake has his hands on your shoulders and is gently rubbing the taut muscles there and on your neck. You think you’ve never been more relaxed in your life and you lean into the boys’ ministrations of your tired muscles. You feel yourself starting to doze off and it only barely registers that Dirk has stopped his massage of your foot.

You feel Jake shift slightly and wrap his leg around yours. A few minutes later you feel Jake’s chest rumble, like a contented cat. You peek through slits in your eyelids to see that Dirk is now kneading Jake’s soles, accounting for the sounds of contentment coming from him. You lean a little to the side and realize something is pressing into your back. You start to ask if Jake picked something up in the woods when it occurs to you exactly what is happening. A quick smile comes to your face as  you open your eyes and see that Dirk is looking at you. You quirk the corners of your mouth and raise your left eyebrow at him. He looks puzzled as you say, “Jake…”

“Hmmm?” he responds.

“I thought we were friends, Jake,” you say, mockingly.

“Mmm, we are. I don’t-”

“Do you always stab your friends in the back?” you ask, letting a giggle escape.

At this question you notice Dirk trying to suppress a laugh. Jake is relaxed and seems half asleep as you were only moments before.

“I didn’t. What are you-?” he mutters, “Oh!” he squirms as the realization hits him. But you are lying on top of him and not moving, beyond full-on laughing. “Roxy, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize. I just-” You feel him trying to scoot back from you since you are not sitting up to let him move. His efforts are mostly in vain though as his shoulders are wedged against the high arm of the couch and your weight holding him down.

“Mr.English. Tsk tsk,” Dirk teases him, “What has this world come to when a sweet, innocent girl can’t lean against a gentleman without getting straight up dick to the back?”

“You- I- you were rubbing my feet and I fully understand those sounds that were coming from her earlier. Dirk, you have magical hands. I’m so sorry, Roxy, please let me up. I’m so embarrassed. I promise none of this was my intention.” He feels warmer than before and you suspect that if you looked at his face it would be colored with a bright red blush. You are quite enjoying the distressed noises coming from him when you notice Dirk has a faraway expression on his face. Forgetting about your torment of Jake, you attempt to sit up and reach out for Dirk’s hand.    
“What’re you thinking, Dirky?” you ask, “You got very serious looking all of the sudden.” Jake has untangled his leg from yours and managed to sit up facing outwards. You can still feel him at your back though and you reach behind to pat his thigh.

“I just forgot how easy this can be,” he responds, “how much we genuinely like each other. What it feels like to maybe be happy, for once.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter expected September 3rd or 4th. it's coming! thanks for reading and thanks for your patience with updates.


	6. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk, Jake and Roxy are settling in to life together. Dirk makes a decision that may change all of their lives. See Chapter notes for chapter warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter: Sex, all of it.

Chapter 6

 

Dirk

 

You can’t help but notice how happy Roxy is to have you and Jake here with her. The first few days you were in New York Jake would disappear for hours into the woods, leaving you and Roxy to spend time alone together. He would return with the scent of earth clinging to his skin and a gleam of contentment that seemed to radiate from his entire body. You had noticed how high strung Jake had become after moving into your and Bro’s apartment in Houston, but you had chalked it up to simply living with the man and the stress you both had been under. It wasn’t until you saw how relaxed and at peace he appeared to be after his daily “adventures” that it finally sank in that this is where you all belonged. Here in this space, sharing a life together that made all of you happy.

On your second day, Roxy showed you a giant workshop in one of the buildings on the edge of the property where you could work on your robotics projects and commissions. You were in awe of the space and relieved to have somewhere to do your work. In Texas you had used the spare bedroom in your apartment as your work space, but it was always cramped and didn’t allow you the freedom to do as many projects as you would have liked. You spent a couple hours out there in the evening, giving Roxy and Jake time to spend together, and you time to spend alone. You started thinking that this crazy life might just work.

You still weren’t sure about the logistics of being in a polyamorous relationship, which is what you guessed this would be if the three of you decided to go through with truly being in a romantic relationship with each other, instead of just three friends who lived together while you and Jake shared the same bed. It wasn’t as if the thought of sex with Roxy was out of the question, it just hadn’t been fireworks and shooting stars for you like it had been with Jake. Even now, physical contact with Roxy was about comfort and affection more than passion. On it’s own, you didn’t think that would have been enough to keep you truly sated, especially considering some of the darker sides of your sexual nature you were only just beginning to tap into with your boyfriend. Together though, the possibilities were endless.

It was Thursday before you decided to broach the subject with Roxy and Jake. You had been purposely avoiding bringing it up, but you were almost certain they had been talking about things while you spent time in your workshop in the evenings. Your suspicions were further confirmed when you walked back to the house and saw them through the glass that spanned most of the length of the living room, cuddled up on the couch together. Roxy’s head was buried in Jake’s neck, while her fingers were splayed across his chest. Jake’s cheeks were a brilliant shade of crimson, his knees drawn slightly upward with his hands pressed firmly into his lap, presumably trying to conceal his growing arousal.

When you found the scene amusing, rather than feeling betrayed, you figured that your decision to give this a shot may not be as difficult as you presumed. You couldn’t help but be further amused when Jake spied you through the glass and you heard him yelp guiltily before quickly standing and exiting the room before you made it inside. Roxy looked towards the kitchen with a confused expression on her face. Confusion faded to amusement as she heard the door open and turned to you as you entered.

“Oh, Dirk. Well, that explains that,” she said, stifling a giggle.

“Yes, what exactly were you doing to my boyfriend, Ms. Lalonde?” you inquired, teasingly.

“Oh, you know… passing the time.”

“I see. And how ever will you pass the time now that he has absconded?” you teased, quirking an eyebrow up and gazing intently at her face.

You made a sudden decision that perhaps actions would speak louder than words in this situation. Might as well just jump in. You kneeled on the sofa where Jake had been sitting. Rather than going to look for him you simply shouted “Jake!” just before you placed your hands on either side of Roxy’s face, tangling your fingers in her hair and pulling her lips to yours. You feel her eyelashes flutter closed against your cheeks and a small sigh escape as you change the angle and deepen the kiss. You’d kissed Roxy a dozen times before, but they were usually much more chaste, friendly kisses. She let loose a sound that could only be described as a purr as you gently tug on her bottom lip with your teeth, seeking entrance with your tongue.

Jake enters the room, looking down at the carpet, not immediately seeing you and Roxy with your lips locked “Dirk, I can expla- what in the blue blazes?!” you hear as he approaches the sofa. Your eyes opened and you pulled back quickly, grabbing Jake’s wrist before he could turn and leave again. His back was already turned to you and you gently tugged him backwards, causing him to fall over the back into your lap, feet in the air awkwardly over the cushions.

“Jake English, I love you,” you say, looking into his emerald eyes, before looking up at Roxy, “Roxy Lalonde, I love you. I know I’ve been avoiding the elephant in the room the past few days. I had decided to come in here and talk to you both about it and what I saw through the window made me realize that ‘no’ wasn’t ever really an answer any of us could probably live with. I didn’t feel mad, or jealous, or turned off by the two of you here making out on the couch. I felt like an idiot for not being right there in the middle of it all. I just want to love you both, and I want you to love me and love each other. I think we can make this work. I decided to show you, rather than tell you.”

“Are you sure, Dirk?” Roxy asks, lips swollen from shared kisses and still looking a little dazed.

“Yeah, chap. I mean, Roxy and I’ve been talking,” Jake blushes, “but I don’t want you to say yes if it’s not really what you want.”

“I’m sure. I’d like to show you how sure I am,” you say, rising to your feet, “I want to make love with both of you, before we can’t.” You gesture towards Roxy, then grasp her hand to help her to stand. Jake ends up on his back on the couch, trying to right himself after being unceremoniously planted backwards onto the seat. After a moment he is finally standing as well.

“So… uh, our room or yours?” Jake says hesitantly to Roxy.

“Neither,” Roxy replies impishly, “I’ve got a much better idea. Follow me.”

She leads you both to a large panel near the foyer. To your surprise, the panel opens to reveal an antique looking elevator. You push back the gate and the three of you enter the narrow lift. You ride up two floors before it stops and you realize you have not done nearly enough exploring in this house.  The gate again opens to reveal a wide open space with a domed ceiling. In the center of the room is a giant telescope, pointed upwards. There is also a swimming pool and planters filled with different types of flowers, shrubs and small trees.

“This is the observatory,” Roxy explains, “The ceiling actually opens to expose the sky, but it’s a bit chilly out so I think it’d be better if we didn’t do that tonight.”

She gently tugs on your and Jake’s hands to lead you towards the pool. You see a rather large canopy covered platform that has been blocked from view by the telescope. It is covered in cushions and pillows and appears big enough to accommodate at least five adults on it’s surface.

You suddenly feel a bit nervous and wipe the palms of your hands on your jeans. You look over at Jake and notice he is blushing and nervously brushing his hands at his hair. It occurs to you that you were his first and only lover, and while you had been with Roxy before, you had both been inebriated, which helped to lower inhibitions. She also had sort of taken the lead and you just followed, letting things happen how they happened.

“C’mon boys, don’t be shy now,” she teased, turning to face you both. “Listen, this is awkward. I feel it too. But we all want this, right? And if it doesn’t work tonight, then no hurt feelings and we can go back to how things were, okay? If anyone should be nervous, it’s me. I mean, you guys have been doing the diddly for, what, six months now? And I’ve been all alone, with only hazy memories of a single time that has ended up here.” She gestures to you and Jake and then down to her belly.

“Roxy,” you start, reaching towards her, “I’m sor-”

“Don’t you even say it, Dirky. Just...touch me, please. One of you, both of you, I don’t care.” She says, sliding up onto the makeshift bed. “Please touch me,” comes out, whisper quiet.

You hear Jake swallow audibly as he turns to look at you as you look at him, each of you seemingly asking the other’s permission. You nod simultaneously and you see a grin spreading across his face. You each hoist yourselves onto the platform and crawl more towards the center, you and Jake on either side of a reclining Roxy.

“Are you comfortable, Rox?” you ask.

“No, I’m dying here, Dirk. There’s enough tension in here to drown in. If you aren’t going to touch me, at least touch each other. Somebody do something. You know what… I, mmm”

Roxy suddenly sits up and pulls Jake down to her from his kneeling position at her left side. You lower yourself, lounging on your side stretched out to her right not sure what to do as the two of them emit smacking noises from their lips and tongues colliding. You finally decide to reach out and smooth back the hair at Jake’s temple, your hand connecting with Roxy’s forearm. Jake pulls back from her slightly, glasses askew and both of them panting for breath.   
“Well, golly,” Jake breathes, face flushing scarlet.   
“Kiss me, Dirk,” Roxy commands, “Touch me, Jake.” she says, guiding his hands to her breasts just before pulling you down to her level by grasping the front of your shirt. She looks up at you with her pink eyes shining expectantly.

“I’m not going to break, you know,” she whispers before her lashes flutter closed and she wraps her arms around your neck pulling you down further, into the depths of her mouth. You feel Jake’s hand between your chest and hers and the light fluttering sensation makes your heart race. Your heart speeds up when you feel Jake’s warm breath near your ear just before his tongue slips over the very sensitive area just below your lobes. You break from Roxy’s lips to catch your breath, Jake continuing his laving at the sensitive skin on your neck.

You brush your hand across Roxy’s cheek and notice the pink tinge there. You feel the heat rising in your own face. Suddenly overwarm, you pull up to sitting to remove your shirt, tossing it towards the edge of the bed. Roxy giggles gleefully and runs her hands up your abs and chest. Jake decides to crawl around and straddle you from behind, his legs on either side of your hips, his arms wrapped around your waist, lips at the nape of your neck. Roxy rolls to the side and kneels in front of you, facing you. You pull her close and begin kissing her forehead, cheeks, the tip of her nose, before you move down to her lips.

Jake continues kissing you from behind, along your neck and shoulders. His hands trail lightly over your thighs, up your abs and your chest, grazing his fingers over your nipples. Your hands find their way to the hem of Roxy’s shirt and you begin to tug upwards on it, breaking your kiss momentarily. She sighs as you brush your hands over the tops of her breasts, unsure what to do with them, when her bra unexpectedly slides forward as she unclasps it and you find yourself with two handfuls of soft, silky woman. She shivers slightly as you rub your thumbs over her tender nipples and you feel her hands slide over your chest, mimicking your movements.

You feel Jake scoot back from you and you lean forward to take a gentle bud into your mouth, suckling.  

“Nnn~ Dirk!” Roxy exclaims as you feel Jake once more kneeling behind you. You reach down to touch Roxy’s center, finding it hot and damp. Meanwhile Jake is working the button on your jeans and you gasp as his hand wraps around your length. You feel his erection pressing against you from behind.  You murmur for Roxy to lie back on the pillows as you lean back and wiggle out of your pants then move into a kneeling position, turning to face Jake.

You kiss your boyfriend fervently, lining up your cocks as he strokes you both, your hands reaching behind to grab his ass. “Jake-,” you pant, “I need you to fuck me. While I’m…” You gesture towards Roxy with a flick of your head.  
“Are you really okay with this, Dirk?” he asks, now stroking your face.  
“Yes. I want to do this. I want to want to do this. I just need you. Too. I need to know that you’re here with me, with us, I guess. I’m needy.”

Jake chuckles, “Well, it has been almost a week. I guess I can help a lad out.” He grins at you before taking your mouth again, flicking his tongue over your teeth. “I guess it’s a good thing I happened to have this in my pocket.” He chuckles before revealing a small tube of lube.  
“Well, even if you didn’t…” you tease, grabbing your jeans and pulling out your own surprise. You like to be prepared, so you almost always carry small packets of lube in your pockets, along with a condom, never knowing when Jake may decide to be “adventurous”. You greatly enjoyed the spontaneity but there had been an unfortunate event a few months ago that had left you unable to sit properly for two days, during a time period when you had needed to sit for some college meetings.

“Well, I guess we should get this show on the road,” you mumble, chewing on your lip. You turn back to Roxy, who is watching you and Jake intently. You’re suddenly nervous again, unsure of how to proceed.

“I don’t know how we’re supposed to do... this,” you say, gesturing with your hands. You had an idea of how things would go, but with Roxy’s pregnancy you didn’t want to risk hurting her, or the babies. “Just… let me know if I’m hurting you, okay?” You tug at the waistband of Roxy’s skirt and underwear, removing them. Her skin is pale and freckled like your own, such a stark contrast to Jake’s evenly tanned skin.

You are momentarily distracted, slowly dragging your fingers along Roxy’s hips and thighs before moving towards her center. You feel her shudder as your fingers sink into her curls and she lets out a small moan and tosses her head back as you slip two fingers inside her slick entrance, rubbing her nub with your thumb. You graze your right hand along Roxy’s hip, continuing to pleasure her with your left.   
“Oh, Dirky,” she moans, breathless, while reaching for your hand resting on her hip. “You’re doing everything just right, don’t stop,” she reassures you, all the while her body is thrusting against the movement of your fingers. A moment later you feel Jake’s hands on your back and you start to relax. You hear the cap of the lube closing just before Jake bites into your shoulder. His hands are on your ass and you adjust your position as he gently pushes a single finger inside you.  
“Ahh~” you moan, biting your lip as he slips a second finger in, stretching you. Roxy is squirming and panting in front of you and you squeeze your eyes shut, trying to match the rhythm of your fingers with the rhythm of Jake’s. She grips your hand tighter as you feel her start to spasm around you.  
“I’m…” pant, “going…” pant, “to…” pant, “unnnnhhhhffff” Roxy exclaims, breathless as she thrusts her hips sharply upwards as she comes, toes curling and face scrunched up before she goes limp, hands slipping to her sides, legs falling to the side.

“You doing okay, Roxy?” You ask.  
“Never better,” she smiles, giving you a weak thumbs up.   
“I’m-- ohh…” you try to say, but lose your train of thought as Jake pulls his fingers out and grabs you around your waist, one hand slipping down to stroke you as he lines up with your entrance.  
“Hey, Roxy… why don’t you give Dirk a hand,” Jake says.

“Jake- Oh, ohhh fuck,” you whine as he slowly slides into you. You bite your lip and suck air in through your teeth. “ahhhh. Just… gimme a minute.” you gasp and press your hands against your thighs, adjusting to his length. Roxy struggles to sit up, leaning towards you.  
“What do I do, Jake?” she asks, looking up at you, eyelids heavy. She slides her hands up your thighs, resting her fingers against yours as you grip onto the flesh there.  
“You don’t, ahh, have to do anything, Roxy,” you pant as Jake begins to move behind you.  
“Take over here, Ro, so I can hold him up better,” he says, voice muffled as his face is pressed into your back, trailing small bites across your tender skin, causing goosebumps. He stops stroking your cock and wraps his now free hand around your waist, better able to steady your weight. His arms slide up to hold your chest, his elbows level with your waist.

Roxy reaches out to pet you, hands hesitant and so incredibly soft. The silky texture of her skin is in sharp contrast to the rough calluses on Jake’s palms and you suck in your breath at the sensation. Jake begins thrusting, setting a steady pace, which Roxy quickly matches with short, quick strokes. The experience is overwhelming and you let out your breath in short, staccato pants, knowing it won’t take long to reach your peak at this pace. You bite your lip so hard you draw blood, the metallic taste on your tongue only heightening your excitement.   
“Is it okay if I-” Roxy starts to ask as she lowers her head, pink tongue flicking out to wet her lips.  
“Yes!” you shout, too far gone to think clearly, you just want the pleasure to continue. The word still lingers in the air as Roxy’s mouth captures your shaft with her mouth, gloriously warm and welcoming. You shudder as she bobs her head, while Jake continues. A groan escapes him and you know he must be close too, the pace becoming frantic.

“Come with me, Dirk,” he grunts, arms sliding up to wrap over your shoulders, slightly changing the angle of penetration, his tip hitting your spot.  
“I’m… nnnnghnnn,” you groan, trying to warn Roxy. You feel her instinctively swallow as Jake bites down hard on your shoulder and the world shatters, spinning out as you orgasm. You exhale and gasp hard for air, not realizing you had been holding your breath as you feel Jake shudder and grip tight around your shoulders as he comes and stops his thrusting, immediately panting for breath and loosening his grip.  Roxy scoots back as you and Jake slide down to the bed as he pulls out of you, spent.You look up at Roxy, her cheeks flushed.

“I’m sorry, Rox” you manage.

“For what?” she says, knitting her brows together, “that was amazing. When can we do it again?”


	7. Incomplete *SPOILERS*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know that I will ever finish this story the way I wanted to, so instead I will write a summary chapter of where I saw it going when I started writing it several months ago. There's still a chance I may update in the future, but I felt guilty for leaving the story hanging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably highly unconventional, but what're ya gonna do? I'm just going to summarize my headcanon for this trio/family so there's some kind of resolution. If you read and enjoyed the previous chapters THANK YOU SO MUCH! This was my first Homestuck fanfic and I had high hopes for the story, but well, shit happens and other things take priority. I appreciate the feedback that I received and I hope to write more stories in the future. I think for now I will likely stick to short stories and oneshots simply because I tend to get distracted or have things come up and it's not fair to leave even a small following hanging on wondering whatever happened in the fic.

The story was basically supposed to be a collection of little moments that Dirk, Jake and Roxy share.  Cuddling on the couch feeling the twins kicking while they watch TV or sit in front of the fireplace.  Jake getting a job as a guide for hiking groups in the nearby forest areas. Dirk building robotic/mechanical things out in his workshop and probably eventually making some kind of superior version of AR/L'il Hal that's not nearly as problematic as the canon version. Roxy, of course, is pregnant and ends up on bed rest because, hello... twins. So probably not too many more sexy scenes. But... the clincher was going to be on December 3rd, it being Dirk's Birthday, with hers the following day, the three would decide to risk it and Roxy would go into labor and there would be a big panic and mad dash to the hospital to deliver the twins. Dirk would turn into a flustered and anxious father-to-be and suddenly doubt every decision they had made together to raise the kids while practically still kids themselves. Jake would end up saving the day by being relaxed and confident and falling head over heels in love with the kids the moment he sets eyes on them and just being a natural with babies. But, the twins were early, born at about 34 weeks and small so they end up staying in the hospital for a couple of weeks. The story would conclude when the twins come home finally on Christmas Day and the new family of five is seen sitting all cozied up in the living room drinking egg nog and listening to Christmas carols while a beautiful white snow falls outside. The End (of book one anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. I am going to try to update regularly, but it may depend on when inspiration hits. If you like this story so far, please leave a comment or other feedback. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with me. Thanks for reading, hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [Trashshipper-NSFW](http://trashshipper-nsfw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
